Clash of the Rival Guilds
by Moonlight Listener
Summary: Recently, dragons have been sighted all throughout the land of Fiore. Why do they appear? And now of all times? Sabertooth took this sign and some leaked information and headed to the Number 1 guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. What for? ...Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Chapter 1

**Clash of the Rival Guilds **

"Luc_yyy_…can we _please _go on a mission? One that has to do with the dragon's recently sighted? Pretty _pleaaaaase_?"

"Nats_uuuu_—we _just_ came from one today! Can't you wait until tomorrow?"  
"Hmph, fine, but we _better_ go on a mission tomorrow."

"Of course! I promise we'll go on a mission tomorrow, and a Celestial Mage _never_ goes back on her promises." Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail was now pacified by his best friend and partner, Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail, after whining to his partner all morning.

After hearing Lucy's promise, Natsu gave his signature smile that everyone—especially Lucy, who saw it more often than others—loved. "Well…what now?" Lucy shrugged, before opening a fresh new book, and becoming engrossed in the new plot she reads. Natsu still sat on next to Lucy at the bar—where Mirajane was watching them closely from the other side of the countertop—and stared unconsciously at Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage. She looked so…so…serene, whatever her facial expressions were from reading the book, they appeared to come upon her face…so calmly. Natsu soon became entranced that he didn't hear the guild doors open. Well…no one did.

"Fairy Tail huh?"

Lucy stiffened, Natsu snarled, and the rest of the guild jumped into action. Wondering what the sudden commotion was, Master Makarov came out, only to find the image before him surprising. "What are you doing here Sabertooth?" At the guild doors, was Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney, Twin Dragon Slayers of the proud Sabertooth.

"Straight to the point I see?" Rouge disappeared into the shadows of Fairy Tail, while Sting merely stood, smirking at the tense crowd before him. Lucy gasped when she felt that she was being pulled away to somewhere dark, before being blinded by sudden light. Lucy found herself in a different place in the guild—in between the now present Rogue and the "great" Sting. Both Sting and Rogue placed a hand on either of her shoulders.

"Don't you **dare** touch her!"

The crowd parted to reveal the sudden voice. His right hand ablaze, he jumped towards the Twin Dragons, preparing for a fight.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rouge teased as he maneuvered Lucy forward. "Wouldn't want to hurt precious Lucy…right?" Through his blaze of fury, he stopped just in time to stop his attack, where Lucy stood rooted in front of Sting and Rouge.

"Luce…" Natsu reached out.

"Why are you doing this?" Gray shouted. When the Sabertooth mages suddenly entered the guild, his mind couldn't help but think, _protect Lucy_ (of course in the brotherly-sister way) but he couldn't do just that, especially, when Lucy was acting as the Sabertooth mage's shield.

"Hmm…let's see…we found out a little bit about your precious Lucy Heartfilia," Sting started.

"And it seems that Lucy's a bit more powerful than we thought, do you know Lulu-chan, what we're talking about?" Rogue whispered into her ear. Lucy shook her head furiously.

"Well, Lulu-chan," Sting cooed, "It seems, you're…special…more special than anyone in this guild…and maybe in all of Fiore."  
"What's so 'special' about _me_…of all people—what's so different about me?" Lucy asked. Everyone was silent, some fuming from the twins calling Lucy "Lulu-chan" ever so casually.

Rogue chuckled. "You see, Lucy, Fairy Tail, Lucy's mother died on X777, the same day the dragons disappeared. Layla Heartfilia was no ordinary Celestial Mage."

"Layla Heartfilia was also no ordinary _being_," Sting continued.

And in eerie unison, the Dragon Slayers recited, "Layla Heartfilia bared the Keys to the Dragons."

Lucy's eyes widened, as did many others. "W-what?"

"You see, Lulu-chan, Dragon Keys basically summon the dragons who taught us Dragon Slayers our magic. Layla possessed all of the dragon's keys, giving them the freedom to roam the earth, teaching certain human beings, their magic. When she died, she obviously had her contract with all of her spirits broken, thus handing her Zodiac keys to her lovely daughter. But the Dragon Keys didn't want to be handed to a little girl's hands. They waited to see if Lucy Heartfilia was worthy enough to handle the Dragon Key's.

"Now recently, there have been sightings of one or two dragons over Fiore. It seems that the Dragon Keys are ready Lulu."

"How would you know if the Dragon Keys are real, where did you find this information, and how would you know if these supposed keys were 'ready'?"

Sting chuckled, "Jude Heartfilia didn't just contact Phantom Lord you know."

Gasps resounded throughout the guild hall. _Jude Heartfilia?_ Contacting Fairy Tail's rival,_ Sabertooth_ just for his daughter? Seeing this effect, Rogue continued. "We didn't know who Heartfilia was really, only a thing or two about a rich guy with a missing daughter. He gave…_too much_...information. Luckily for you we didn't accept his offer of a certain amount of jewels just for the 'rescue' of a mere girl who we didn't even know. Everyone in Sabertooth soon forgot about the amount of information that was given, until the sightings of dragons appeared. Our Master, soon went to research on it, and realized…realized just who powerful this 'mere girl who we didn't even know' was."

"Which leads us to why we're here." Sting's mouth curled up into a smile. "We're here to offer a bargain."

"What?!" Master Makarov finally spoke after a while. Hearing this bargain was surely not a good thing. Especially when Lucy was taken from the crowd of Fairy Tail mages.

"Yes Makarov, a bargain," Sting mused, "Sabertooth claims Lucy Heartfilia as theirs, or we demolish your guild just like we were told to do if we accepted the offer from Jude Heartfilia."

**Well, there's Chapter One! Rather short, I know, but please help me out give me some feedback on this story on how to make it better. I ****_might_**** make this story a Nalu story, maybe just give both Natsu and Lucy some moments. Anyway, ****_do _****expect Chapter Nine of "Two Years' Time" to come up in the future, _soon_, I just need to proof read and edit, if you haven't read it yet, go check it out. But until then, happy readings!  
~Moonlight Listener**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"WHAT?!"

Master Makarov stood at the second floor balcony, fuming as he heard the bargain through his aging ears. If Master was fuming, you could imagine just how furious the others were—much less Natsu…who was on fire…literally.

Both Sting and Rogue smirked, "We expect your answer at the end of the day, maybe sooner, but…if you don't answer…we'll just have to do both. And don't think of escaping, especially you Lulu-chan, someone set up a barrier around the guild for us." Rogue disappeared for a moment only to come back from the shadows, dragging something from his hand.

Freed

He was bloody, battered and bruised. He coughed once…twice…before rasping out, "I'm sorry guys, they forced me to, otherwise they were going to kidnap, L-lucy."

"We'll be keeping in touch Lulu-chan." And with that, the Sabertooth mages, disappeared, in a bright light and deep shadow. In their place, was a communication lacrima, which Lucy picked up, and held it in her hands.

Natsu jumped and hugged her from behind, burying his face into her back. She felt tears from eyes stream into her shirt. "Don't go."

"W-what?" The rest of the guild was still silent, watching the exchange between the two partners.

"I _said_…don't go. You're Lucy Heartfilia, kind enough to sacrifice yourself for the rest of humanity, if needed. That's just who you are. But for once, don't do this. Don't go off to Sting and Rouge just to save the rest of the guild. We could always rebuild the guild. So…don't go.  
"Promise me that you won't go."

"Okay…"

"_Promise_."

Lucy felt tears in her eyes now. "I promise," she whispered. But she thought, _I'm promising myself…to keep _you_ safe, Natsu._

**(A/N: People may recognize this scene from the book, ****_Insurgent_****, those who haven't read it yet, I'm sorry for the slight spoiler. SLIGHT spoiler. I just couldn't help myself…teehee)**

Natsu sighed in relief, as he picked Lucy up, bridal style as she yelled in protest. "_Natsu_," she hissed, "What are you _doing_?" But he paid no heed, as he brought her to the infirmary and set her on a bed.

"Rest, it's going to be a long day today." And with that, he left, locking the door behind him.

**-x-**

"What did you do Flame-Brain?" Gray asked as Natsu came back from the infirmary. "What did you do to Lucy?"

"Calm down, Ice Princess, I just told her to rest, that's all."

From her corner, Levy piped up, "So what're we going to do? We can't just hand Lu-Chan over. Who knows what Sabertooth is going to do?"

"We're not going to do anything."  
All eyes turned to Natsu. "WHAT?!"

"They're only going to destroy the guild right? We can always rebuild it."

"You dense, _idiot_!" Gray shouted. "We're still _inside_ the guild, _which they're going to destroy_, and we're _trapped_ here. Which means, that they're going to attack _us_ too! After that, they can just take Lucy!"

"Well how?" Natsu countered. "If the guild is surrounded by Freed's runes, how can Sabertooth get in?"

"Hell_ooo_, Rouge? Slip in through the shadows guy?" Natsu didn't say anything, he stood there, stiff.

"Well," Levy piped up, breaking the tension in the air. "Let's start a plan; we only have today until they come for our final decision."

**-x-**

Lucy couldn't sleep.

She was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, the communication lacrima on a table next to the bed. Sighing, she started to stand up, when the lacrima started acting up. "Oi, Blondie!" Lucy turned to the crystal ball on the stand, to find Rogue and Sting's image in the lacrima.

Lucy sat back down again, on the edge of the bed, facing the communication lacrima.

"Yes?"

"What's Fairy Tail doing Lulu-chan?" Rogue questioned.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know, one minute I'm in the guild, another, I'm being told to rest in the infirmary, totally clean of wounds."

"Well, go check Lucy-chan," Sting said. Both Dragon Slayers stayed present in the communication lacrima, as Lucy turned her back and made her way to the door, only to find that it was locked.

"It's locked," Lucy thought out loud. She heard Sting curse as she turned around, only to find the duo Dragon Slayers gone from the ball, ending the conversation. Lucy tried opening the door again, this time, kicking it. But, it wouldn't budge. Sighing, she ran her hands through her hair, and dropped them, brushing her fingers against her keys. _My keys! _She unclasped her ring of keys from her pouch, and fanned them out in her hand. _I'm going to save them, everyone, Sabertooth included. _"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment Hime?" Virgo appeared in her usual maid dress with broken shackles around her wrists.

"No Virgo, I need you to find a way out of the guild. There are runes surrounding the guild."

"Yes Princess." With that, Virgo disappeared in sparkles, only to reappear 5 seconds later. "Princess, it seems that I can dig a route underneath the rune barrier through the floor. The rune barrier is a basic spell made from your guild mate Freed Justine. The rune does not extend underground. Should I begin digging a way out?"

"Yes Virgo, thank you." Soon, Virgo had already dug a way through the floor and underground, up to the world beyond the guild. "And Virgo? Could you get me a few pieces of paper and a pen?"

"Yes Princess." Virgo supplied Lucy with a small stack of paper and black ink pen, before disappearing back to the Spirit World. Lucy sighed, and sat down, starting to write down a note for the guild. Finally, when she was done, she laid the note down on the pillow, and slipped out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So, basically, we ask Lucy to call out Gemini, give "Lucy" to the Twins, buy ourselves some time, and then we put a barrier over the guild to ward off Sabertooth's attack on the guild? Using everyone's magic to make that barrier?"  
"Well, yes, I read something that stated that if there is perfect balance of magic, it could create a barrier that not even magic could infiltrate. This barrier aren't like Freed's runes, this magic barrier would protect anything in a sphere therefore, reaching the undergrounds." Natsu leaned back on his legs.

"That seems to be the best plan we've got. Should I go get Lucy?"

"I think she should come out in her own time, unless we're drawing near to the due hour."

"Uh…Levy?"

"Yeah?"

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you—everyone I mean." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, where sweat was starting to form. "I kind of locked…Lucy inside a room."

"You, _what?!_" Natsu—along with Gajeel and Wendy—covered their ears.

"Yeah," Natsu cautiously spoke, slowly removing his hands from his ears. "Who knows what she would do if she was able to walk around—especially with the communication lacrima!"

Erza spoke up, "Natsu you're right, but at least let her be supervised, not locked in. That's worse, especially since she has her spirits. Well, we could always ask Loke to look after her, but you know that he's a big flirt no matter what the situation and—"

Natsu didn't stick around to hear what Erza had to say. "Her _keys_!" was all he said, before dashing to the infirmary, the rest of the guild not far behind, after processing what Natsu said and meant. Natsu barreled down the halls and quickly unlocked the door before bursting in.

What he saw next saddened him terribly, an empty communication lacrima on the stand, ruffled bed sheets and pillows, and a large enough hole for Lucy to fit through. No doubt, it led outside. "Luce…" Natsu noticed a note on the pillow, with extra pieces of paper and a pen leaking ink onto the stark white bed.

_I'm sorry _minna_, as you can see; we are in a predicament similar to Phantom Lord. _

Both Gajeel and Juvia winced at this.

_I was helpless then, but now, I _can _do something. What I can do, is a reason why I escaped, and that reason must be kept secret for a bit, at least until I can achieve my reason. Natsu, I should say I'm sorry for breaking that promise, but I'm not. I _have_ to do this. Fairy Tail, be warned, that Sting and Rouge can use the communication lacrima anytime. If I'm not there, they'll grow suspicious. Mira, Lisanna, I think you can do something about this. Also, I repeat, DO NOT LET ANYBODY OUT OF THE GUILD. Do not go down the hole that's present in the infirmary room. Both Sting and Rouge are Dragon Slayers, which means they can pick up people's scents around the guild, especially those who participated in the Grand Magic Games, so please, do not let anyone get caught. I can handle myself. I have a plan, and that plan is the reason why I left. _

_Until midnight, I'll see everyone later. _

_With love and luck, _

_Lucy_

Natsu's eyes were hidden by his hair, his fist tightening around the note. "Natsu?" An armored hand reached for the note, pulling it out of Natsu's reach. Erza read the note, before tears started to well up. She read the note out loud, and by that time, Natsu was sobbing. "We have to respect her decision," Erza stated, though she wasn't looking to good at the moment, with tears brimming from both eyes. "She must have a good reason for leaving so suddenly, and we have to believe that she can achieve what she has to attain. Warren," Erza suddenly looked at the said mage. "When needed, come into contact with Lucy, we need to keep tabs on what she's doing. Mira, Lisanna," Erza turned her gaze at the Strauss sisters, who were wiping away tears. "One of you has to act like Lucy, whenever Sabertooth calls. I have some extra clothing of Lucy's from their last mission, the one they came back from today."

"Everyone else, it seems that the best plan we can do now, is play everything by ear. We don't have Gemini, and we sure aren't going to give either Mira or Lisanna to Sabertooth. So right now, just…be ready for anything. That is the best we can do…for Lucy."

**-x-**

Lucy, after climbing from the exit, immediately called out Virgo for some perfume to change her scent. After dousing herself in something that smelled like chocolate and cinnamon, Lucy started to run away from the guild, and towards the tree line. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" In an instant, Loke appeared in tailored perfection.

"Princess, I heard what was going on at the guild. Is everything okay?"

"Loke, I need to know everything you know about the Dragon Keys."

"The Dragon Keys?!" Loke spluttered. "Of course Princess, is this it's all about?" Lucy nodded. "Of course, with the dragon sightings, well you should be asking Capricorn, I only know information _about_ the keys; Capricorn knows the connection of the keys and your mother. Dragon Keys are obviously rare, and are handed down, generation after generation. These keys unlock the gates to each dragon, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, being the main keys. After your mother died, her contract with all of them were terminated, thus having each one of them disappear. When you open a dragon's gate, you can automatically gain their powers and become a temporary Dragon Slayer, so if you open up Metalicana's gate, you have powers identical to Gajeel's. The same with the other dragons. Not many have been able to open up all of the gates at once, but if you _do_, you have the power to do a Unison Raid. That move, must be the deadliest thing in Fiore. Only Celestial Mages can achieve the attack."

"Where would you find these keys?"

"No one knows Princess, not even Capricorn. She first achieved the Dragon Keys before the Zodiac Keys." Lucy sighed. "But, if you want, you can call Aries, Virgo, and Capricorn out, to help you find the keys. As spirits we can sense great magic power a bit better than humans."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "That would be great." Soon, three more spirits popped out. "Thank you guys, for doing this."

Loke gave a loving smile before saying, "We owe it to you Lucy, and you saved us, so let's help you."

**-x-**

_With the Twin Dragon Slayers_

"Rouge, remind me, why we need Lucy-chan?" Rogue sighed, answering this question for the fifth time that day.

"I already told you Sting, she has the Dragon Keys, it makes it easier for Sabertooth to be the top guild in Fiore."

"But I'm sure there's something more to that."

_Well, there _is_ the possibility that she's one of our mates_, Rouge thought.

"What?!"

Rouge stiffened. "Did I just say that out loud?" Sting nodded, his jaw dropped. Rouge sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" Rouge shook his head.

"I'm not kidding," he replied with a faint pink blush.

Sting hunched and pointed, "Are you…_blushing_?"

"Shut up!"

**So I have decided, to make this story, ****mostly**** a Nalu story, not totally, just ****mostly****, because I have also decided to add in different pairing moments, such as Lolu, Rolu, Sticy, and all of that. NO GRAYLU though, sorry to those shippers, but as I described them, they have a brother-sister type of relationship. Just wanted to tell you guys. Until then, Happy readings!  
~Moonlight Listener **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lucy ran alongside with Virgo, who was leading the way to the first Dragon Key. Loke said that if one of the spirits found a key, they would immediately appear before Lucy for her to receive the key. "Hurry Princess, there is no time to lose."

"Yes Virgo."

"Do you feel it? Do you feel the great magic energy?" Lucy hesitated for a moment, to finally notice the great pull of magic coming from the northeast. "Only us spirits and you—as the next holder of the Dragon Keys—can sense this magic power. The Dragons hide themselves well." Lucy said nothing, as she continued to follow Virgo farther and farther away from Magnolia, into the next town.

"Virgo, do you know which Key we're collecting right now?"

"I'm not sure Princess. Each Key has the same amount of magic power as another. Usually Dragon Slayers would be able to smell the scent of the dragon but _only_ if they can sense the magic power, which they can't." Virgo continued leading the way, finally outside of Magnolia, while Lucy's thoughts travelled to those deeper within said city. _…Fairy Tail_

* * *

"He's not taking this well…isn't he?"

"He's always like this whenever Lucy's gone. Nothing much." Lisanna leaned over the countertop towards Mirajane, who decided to use her take-over magic first. Lisanna's eyes widened in amusement, while a smirk crossed her lips.

"Really now? Is that so?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow while her smirk grew larger.

Mira caught onto Lisanna's gestures. "Yup, _always_." They both giggled, glancing at the pink haired mage a couple of tables away. Said mage, was sulking in his seat, not the least bit helpful to what was happening right now, with Lucy's crumpled note in his hand.

"Listen up guys!" Everyone turned towards Levy, who was seated with the communication lacrima. "I've placed a delaying spell on the lacrima, so either Mira or Lisanna could get into position. I want there to be a daily watch on the lacrima, once it starts buzzing or emanating a high pitched sound, _immediately_ fetch Mira, who's taking the first round of being Lucy. Does everyone understand?" Nods were the answer to that question.

Bisca volunteered to take the first watch of the lacrima. Levy sighed, as the guild went back to bustling around, making preparations for the next call. "Hey shrimp." The girl turned around to face the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Do you think this will work out for the time being?" Levy sighed.

"I'm not sure, but the best thing we can do right now, is hope that whatever Lucy's doing, she's having good progress."

* * *

"Princess, we have found a key." Lucy and Virgo were standing in the town of Hargeon, near the shore. In the sand, deep, deep, deep within the sand, was a shimmering silver and cobalt key, with a diamond shining in the center of the head. **(A/N: Can anyone guess who this is?)**

Lucy picked it up with trembling hands, suddenly feeling a surge of power rush over her. "Oh my…" she whispered. She thrust the key out in front of her, "OPEN, GATE OF THE GUARDIAN OF THE SKY, GRANDINE!" A blue magic circle appeared underneath Lucy's feet, spreading out, blowing wind through her hair, as Lucy kept her arm steady, despite the sudden rumbling of the ground within the magic circle. Suddenly, white light cracked Lucy's arm which held the key, the light bursting out and meeting the sky.

Lucy screamed, as Virgo stayed back. Another white light appeared next to Virgo…Loke. "Virgo! Why aren't you helping Lucy!?" Loke burst forward but was pushed back by Virgo.

"Brother…as much as I want to help Lucy…as much as you…we cannot disturb the process of the contract." Loke cast upon Virgo a confused look, signaling Virgo to give an explanation. "Whenever Lucy is going to open a Dragon Key for the first time, this—" Virgo pointed to Lucy, where more cracks appeared on her skin, "—happens."

"Why?"  
"This is part of something called the Merging Method, unlike us Zodiac spirits, and the other silver key spirits, they do not ask of a contract. Dragons have the Merging Method. The Merging Method goes to show how strong the Celestial Wizard is. If the Wizard is not strong enough, the Dragon leaves the Mage…"

"…Leaves the mage…what, Virgo?"

"Leaves the Mage dead." Loke's eyes widened and started to once again lunge towards Lucy, but were once again stopped by Virgo. "I am not done explaining brother. If the Mage is strong enough, the contract will be complete, giving the Mage a certain colored streak in their hair. That magic circle underneath Lucy, when touched by anyone outside of the circle, will corrupt the Mage inside." A scream echoed throughout the secluded beach, as Lucy soon fell down lifeless onto the sand.

"LUCY!" Virgo and Loke rushed towards the blonde.

"Don't touch her." Both spirits stopped, and turned around.

"Leo, shouldn't you be looking for Iggy's key right now?"

"…GRANDEENY?"

The white dragon peered down at the two spirits. "Really Leo, you were _so _close to finding Iggy's key."

Virgo blinked up at the large dragon. "Who is Iggy Grandine?"

Grandeeny smiled at the maiden. "Ah Virgo, Iggy is Igneel. I don't see why he doesn't like the nickname I gave him, personally I think it's quite cute." The two spirits sweat dropped, but Grandeeny ignored them.

"Ah, Grandine, what about Lucy?" Virgo asked worriedly. "She's not dead…is she?" Grandeeny burst out laughing.

"Of course not! This is Layla Heartfilia's daughter that we're talking about. Grandine gave out another hoot of laughter. "She's just a bit tired from that, it always is for those who collect any Dragon Key. Usually Celestial Mages find my key first. When they open a Dragon Gate Key, they gain Dragon Slayer powers you know, while having additional powers. One additional power temporary Sky Dragon Slayers have is to heal automatically, whenever injured. Lucy's doing that right now, but her magic stamina is at low." Grandine jerked her head towards the now sleeping girl. "She's sleeping right now. Ah…" Grandine shuffled towards the girl and with one claw, gently combed Lucy's hair. "She has a white-blue streak, perfect. And properly healed."

Grandine stared at Lucy with something in her eyes, before snapping out a trance. "Well, I must get going, and before I go, there is one thing I must tell you, you are near the next key she must obtain." And with a gust of wind and a flash, the dragon was gone.

**Gomenasai for being so late, and having to post such a crappy chapter, but school has already started and I've been so busy with schoolwork so please understand. Remember to review and give feedback on how well I wrote this chapter and what you like and dislike about it. I'll try to post as soon as possible, but until then, happy readings!**

**~Moonlight Listener **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lucy groaned, and groggily opened her eyes. Her arms were slightly sore and her body ached. "Princess…are you okay?" Lucy turned her head to the left, and found Virgo, kneeling next to her, brushing hair out of her eyes. She softly nodded.

"What happened?"

"You opened Grandine's gate. You successfully completed the Merging Method with her."

"Huh?" Virgo caught a lock of her hair and brought it within Lucy's line of vision. It was the blue streak. "Oh…Virgo, what's the Merging Method you mentioned?" Virgo put back the lock of hair, and started explaining. By the time Vigo stopped explaining, Lucy was already kneeling on the sand, sifting the dirt through her fingers. "That…makes sense, in a way. Let's get going, do you know what time of the day it is right now Virgo?"

"It's currently 11am. Grandine also gave the hint of us being near another Dragon Key." Lucy nodded.

"Then let's get going."

Lucy and Virgo stood up and started running along the beach, when suddenly, a white light appeared next to Lucy. Loke appeared with a red key in his hand. "Lucy…I think I found Igneel's key." They were now running through a forest. "I found the key in a blacksmith's shop; it was hidden underneath a shelf. Are you going to open it?"

Lucy opened her mouth, but Virgo answered for her. "No, she can't."

"But why not Virgo?"

"From what Capricorn said, when after obtaining another Dragon Key, to start the Merging Method with the next dragon, you have to open all of the Dragon Gate's you made contracts with. So in your case Lucy, you'll have to open Grandine's gate _and _Igneel's; and right now, you don't have the energy to do that. If you open the next gate, you'll end up straining yourself and harming your body." Lucy nodded and continued running. "Once you claim the last major Dragon Key, something else will happen…Capricorn does not know exactly what." Lucy could only nod once more.

* * *

They arrived at Clover Town, after hitching a train ride at the last minute. They couldn't afford to waste time and decided to sacrifice a few jewels for rent from the most recent mission. Lucy sighed and plopped down on to a bench. Reaching to her key ring, she fanned out the precious keys and eyed the red one that stood out among the blue, gold, and silver. It was cherry red in color, with the head delicately forged to look like flames, with glittered from garnet stone to light amber at the tip. Igneel's key.

A small smile crept up her lips. _I bet that Natsu would bug me all day just to open his gate, _Lucy thought.

"Princess," a voice broke through her musings. Lucy looked up to find her pink headed stellar spirit. "Princess, I think it would be best to call out Grandine to start the Merging Method now, time is running out." Lucy mechanically nodded, waiting a moment before standing up. She detached Grandine's and Igneel's key off of her pouch and made her way to sequester herself from the public view. Even though they were already in a desolate area.

Lucy planted her feet onto the emerald grass and thrust Grandine's key out. "OPEN, GATE OF THE GUARDIAN OF THE SKY: GRANDINE!"A large magic circle spread 10 feet from the center to the outside in an ornate blue-white symbol. The magic circle slowly moved away from Lucy; in front of her, while a white dragon made her way out of the circle.

As soon as Grandine fully appeared before Lucy, the magic circle disappeared. Grandine smiled (though it looked like a snarl because of the teeth that snuck out) and dropped her head to level herself with Lucy. "Hello Lucy." Lucy herself gave Grandine a smile, as a her blue streak of hair grew more pronounced.

"Hello Grandine, shall we get started in summoning Igneel?" Grandine's eyes lit up, and started nodding her head.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen Iggy, I can't wait until you complete the Merging Method." Lucy sweat-dropped at the nickname, but nevertheless thrust her hand out and exclaimed: "OPEN, GATE OF THE LORD OF THE FIRES, IGNEEL!" A red magic circle appeared from underneath her, as a ring of fire circled the circumference of the magic circle. It grew closer…and closer…until it crept up Lucy's body.

Virgo stood nearby, though with a stoic expression on her face, she was inside praying to the Spirit King to look over her master. Soon, Lucy, with a small cry, was engulfed in fire, and when it soon died down, a ruby streak fell into place next to Grandine's mark. Her clothes burned off, but in place was a fiery version of a dress and brown leather sandals that deemed worth for running. Behind her, was a majestic dragon the size of Grandine with glimmering eyes.

Virgo's breath hitched.

"Igneel…"

Lucy smiled at her work, as Grandine enveloped in a—dragon-like—hug. She heard from behind "Good to see you again Iggy!" and a response of "Don't call me that!" Suddenly, there was a random crackle in her head.

"Lucy! Lucy where are you?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Warren?! What is it?"

"Lucy! Thank God! Lucy…Sabertooth found out you were missing."

* * *

**I'M BACK! Well...school's been a pain in the ass lately, and I have a huge writer's block when it comes to writing Two Year's Time. I'll try to post at least _something _for the sake of Halloween. Maybe a one-shot or a chapter. Anyway, what're you guys dressing up as? I'm dressing up as Natsu! I know weird, and I'm not wearing an actual costume, just a few clothes that resemble him. Anyway I'm rambling.  
Post a review for constructive criticism!  
Happy Readings  
~Moonlight Listener**


End file.
